


I Miss You

by viktorgasmic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Cute, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorgasmic/pseuds/viktorgasmic
Summary: I'm kinda clumsy and this is my first story. I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda clumsy and this is my first story. I hope you like it!

It was already the beggining of the last year at highschool for Kenma. Five months passed since Kuroo went to study at Cambridge, and for Kenma, everything was a pain without him. Taketora was the new captain, and even though he was really good at motivating the team, he forgets THE quote too often. The world was changing quickly, so fast, that before Kenma knew, it was already Nekoma's third match against Fukurodani.

"Kenma-senpai!"

"I told you already Fuji... Kenma is fine..." The first year frowned and almost gave the pudding head a puppy look

"You are my Senpai, and I need to respect you!"

Kenma just sighed. The matched ended, and everyone got home except the setters of the rival teams.

"Akaashi... have you seen Bokuto lately?" Akaashi smiled in a sad way and shook his head. "Why did they... dissapear?"

"At least you have that box Kenma. And I have this." The black haired 17 year old shoved his hand into his shirt and took out a silver chain with an owl charm. "He's a dork. Just because our team's name makes reference to an owl, it doesn't mean I like them. He chose correctly though... they are my favorites." Kenma smiled warmly at Akaashi. The owl was a really big support for him.

"Akaashi... I hope we see them soon... and tell them how we feel." He giggled and nodded, while Kenma grabbed his bag and started getting home.

  
<<Kenma, your father and I decided to go and live with your grandmother. She's very sick, and too far to pay that many travell expenses. I hope everything turns out well there. I left you lots cooked food in the freezer so it doesn't rot. Also, I found this box at the bottom of your bed. I almost tossed it away! You should keep your memories closer Kozume. Well, it's time to go. My new cell phone is 67xx-xxx-xx so please call me if you need anything. Money is going directly at your card too! Be responsible and safe. Bye my baby boy and see you soon. Love, Mom~>>

Kenma walked into his neatly clean room calmly. He searched for the box with his eyes and tossed it's contents on his bed. A cat plush. Kenma saw that one in Kuroo's room a lot. <<It resembles you>> He used to say. Then there were a bunch of sealed and opened letters. But what called his attention the most, was the amount of pictures scattered along his matresses. The first picture was really cute. Kuroo had a bed head, but not his usual one. It was ten times messier, and he was making a peace sign with one of his hands. The other was embracing black haired Kenma, holding the volleyball, shocked by Kuroo's hug. The second one was rather funny. In one of the practises, someone mentioned that Kenma called the attention because of his hair, and that he looked like Sadako. The picture was taken right when Kuroo was trying to scratch his nose with dye in his hands and a bored Kenma played a game at his psp. Kenma later realized that he stood out because of the lenght and not because of the color. The next ones were just Kenma. With a new videogame, smiling at Hinata. Some polaroids of pudding head and bed head. But most were about Kenma. Except for one.  
The picture seemed pretty proffesional, even though it was taken with a regular camera by a sick Kenma. That day, Kuroo rushed to his house, because he hadn't eaten in 2 days, and started cooking for him. <<Seems like he found the pic...>>   
He moved onto the letters, and smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

The letters were pretty funny. They were conversations of when they were little. Tey used to put them in their mail boxes since they were neighbors. One in specific called Kenma's attention. It wasn't opened yet.

<< Hey Kenma, I'm going to graduate now. Will you be a good senpai? You must remember the motivation quote before the matches. Oh here are the keys to my house. I left frozen apple pie, just put it on the microwave. I'll miss you Kenma. And if you have anxiety attacks how you used to have, remember what I taught you. Go to your happy place and breathe. I don't know when will I go back... But I hope is soon, just to see what a good person you've become... Also a good senpai, hahaha. Well... it's a bit expensive if you call me, but you have my email and social medias... so please email me from time to time. Also, I left some pics in the box too... Just a reminder of our friendhip. The cat plush is a gift. Well... goodbye mate>>

If Kenma cried before he was actually sobbing now. He missed him, so much. He ran to his computer and opened his email. He totally forot he had one.

<< Hey Kenma! How are you doing? Did you like the box?? Here everything's going well, there are a lot of things to do. However, I miss Karasuno yelling the Tokyo tower is a simple phone tower. I also miss Bokuto and everyone in the team. Specially you. I hope you answer me quickly and fill me in.>> Three months ago

<<Hey, Kenma. Something happened over here... please email me.>> Two moths ago

<<Kenma... please answer me. Did I do something wrong? Sould I stop emailing you?... Ha as if. How are you and the team? Please answer...>> A month ago

Suddenly, Kuroo's instant message revealed that he was connected.

<<Kenma... I miss you. Please answer me>> a minute ago

Kenma's heart was pounding really hard. He really wanted to email back... but he couldn't. What should he tell him? That Nekoma was failing again? That his job as a senpai sucked big time? That he didn't have the courage to look at the box for the past 5 months?

<<Kenma... You're online... did something happen?>>

<<I'm alright hbu?>> Kenma wrote in a hunch trying to sound in a perfect state.

<<Kenma... this is your first time talking to me since I went away... Did I do something?>>

Kenma suddenly felt everything he hid when his best friend went away. He felt miserable, useless. He was mad. Very mad.

<<Pretty good. I kinda forgot about you really... Please leave me alone for now, I'm quite busy.>>

<<But Kenma->>

And he closed the mail. The blond was sobbing really hard. He didn't want to feel like this. But what could he possibly do? <<He'll think I'm even more lame than before.>>

Kenma took the keys from Kuroo's home. After Kuroo graduated, his family moved to Osaka, to enjoy a bit more themselves. I opened the house and it still had a faint smell of Kuroo. The pies where there too. Because they were frozen, they were in perfect state, even after 5 months. Kenma walked slowly and sadly, he resembled more a ghost haunting a house. Without even thinking, he reached Kuroo's room. He left a lot of things behind. His volleyball uniform too.Kenma couldn't hold the urge to smell the shirt. And his heart melted. He missed him. Kenma took his shirt off and tossed Kuroo's black practise shirt on. Taking the opportunity, he undid the bed and planned to sleep there that night. It didn't felt as lonely as his own home. <<If he saw me like this... he would never talk to me again>>.

Morning arrived. It was pretty late so Kenma decided to call it a day off school. Lev's message arrived inmediately asking if he was okay. Kenma just replyed with fine thanks.  
Kenma walked towards the door andaccidentaly cathced a glimpse of his reflection on a body lenght mirror. He was a few centimeters taller and his hair touched his shoulders already. It was losing the blond too. After staring for a while he noticed that he was getting skinnier. He wasn't exercising that much and his meals were not that healthy.. He looked at his face and didn't recognise himself. The eyebags were really noticeable and his cheeckbones were more prominent. He continued walking until he hit the bathroom. Kuroo's smell filled the room making Kenma fully open his eyes. He almost thought he was there. He started taking a shower and after a really long time, he had the urge of touching himself. He grabbed his boner and thought that certain manly hand was touching him, a big strong one, that stopped blocks perfectly. He came with guilt invading him completely. But Kuroo wasn't there...

He grabbed a shirt from Kuroo's closet and some boxers. He went to the kitchen and the clock showed that it was already 12pm. Kenma went to the freezer and took an apple pie to start heating it up and eat it later as his launch. <<I'm moving here>> He thought. And so he did. He packed underware, some personal items and locked his house. He made space in Kuroo's room and settled them. The pies wasn't ready yet, so he took his laptop out and noticed he had instant messages unread.

  
<<Kenma answer me. Why leave you alone?>>  
<<Kenma I'm worried did something happen?>>  
<<Please>>

  
Suddenly Kenma saw the last one. And no one of the other messages cared anymore.

  
<<Kenma, you don't know how much I miss you, I really do. Please, answer me, I'm worried. Are you mad at me?... Please... I can't lose you>>

The fading blond eye's were completely sore. He woke up with the beeping sound of the electric oven and a slight burnt odor. Confused, he looked around, just to see the last message again. He came to the conclusion that he cried so much that he drifted to sleep. He walked wobly into the kitchen and ate the unburnt part of te pie. Pretty much two slides, and that was his launch. Walking into the room again he found that he had another instant message.

<<You are hurting me>>

Kenma's blood boiled. HE was hurting him?! 

<<You were the one who left>>

<<Kenma I need to study>>

<<Tokyo University is one of the best in Chemistry engineering>>

<<Kenma...>>

<<Just leave me alone Kuroo>>

That was the last time Kuroo contacted Kenma.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Kenma drowned into depression. Already two years passed since Kuroo left and Kenma was on summer break. Kenmas anxiety attacks started kicking in harder. Before graduating, Kenma had one at a practise and no one knew how to react. They tried calming him but it only worked after 30 minuters. Kenma's family stayed to live with his grandmother until she died. But that didn't seem too soon.

Kenma was currently laying down, staring at the ceeling on Kuroo's bed. He missed him. He missed him so much. <<Why am I still alive? I have no reason to be alive. I don't know what to do with my future and I never liked anyone besides Kuroo...>> He thought. He grabbed his favorite blade and started cutting his tights and wrists as usual. The blood was a bit more than usual, so he passed away. As soon as he woke up, he made a desicion. He grabbed the knife and started making a cut at his neck. Slowly trying to insert the blade depper. But something stopped him. He wanted to see Kuroo one last time. It didn't matter if it was from affar, he wanted to see him one more time.

* * *

Kenma turned 21. He still hasn't seen Kuroo. The depression made him go out with a lot of different guys. He usually left them after a week passed. The were not Kuroo. The bar was opened and he wanted to get drunk. He wanted to forget Kuroo. He wanted  normal and happy life. <<Why the fuck am I so useless without him>>. One drink, two drinks. Kenma wasn't even tipsy. He asked for something stronger. Three drinks, four drinks. Tipsy. Eight drinks, ten drinks, and that was his limit. He started walking home. Kuroo's home. He inserted the key and made himself in. He layed at the bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

> "Kenma I love you."
> 
> "Kuroo... harder... faster. I'm yours! Ah!"

Kenma woke up with a huge boner and panting. He covered his face. He still has that dreams... "I love you..." He whispered drifting again to sleep.

 

As soon as he woke up, he got dressed and opened the door to his house. It was the Olympics at Japan. And his friend Hinata was going to be there, as well as his boyfriend Kageyama. He bought the bus ticket online, and rushed to the station. He arrived at the National Olympics Stadium and grabbed his backstage pass.

"Shouyou!"

"OH MY GOD KOZUME IS THAT YOU?!" A 1,75 Hinata greeted him. He changed a lot. He now looked like Terushima's child. Piercings and an undercut, but as hyped as ever.

"It's been so long! Congratulations!"

"Ah thank you so much! Hey Bakayama! Look who's here!" Kageyama's eyes widened and smiled widely. Yes. Smiled widely.

"Kenma-san! How have you been?!" Kenma faked smiled and told them he was just fine. 

The three of them started updating on their lives, and without noticing it was time for the first match. Kenma hugged both of them wishing them good luck.

 <<Now we are going to introduce Japan's line up. The captain, using the number 4, Iwaizumi Hajime>>

Kenma's eyes widened when he saw the line up. His friends and rivals. They were all there.

<< In number 1, Iwaizumi Tooru>> The crowd went crazy. Iwaizumi Tooru. Kenma almost forgot he even went to the wedding. It was so cute, Oikawa wearing all white and Iwaizumi all black.

<<Just as in high school, Hinata Shouyou with the number 10 and the setter Kageyama Tobio with number 9>> Kenma clapped. He finally felt a warmth at his heart. If only Kuroo was here...

After introducing the rest of the team, the match started. United States was one of the best countries at volleyball, but Japan won 1 two sets already. 

The match finished and Kenma was euforic. He went and hugged Shouyou and Kageyama at the same time almost throwing them at the ground. "I'm so happy for you guys. So so happy!"

* * *

 

Kenma was still smiliing on his way back. He stopped at the convenience store Nekoma used to stop. Just as he was inserting the key at Kuroo's door he heard the slam of a car's door. It startled him, since it was really dark, but he didn't pay attention to it. Suddenly a big and strong hand grabbed his hand firmly. Kenma shoved the man. He was really scared. The man was no other than his senpai at his part time job. He was handsome, with a really nice build, gray eyes and brunnette hair. He always teased him saying he was cute and delicious to the sight. But it seemed it was serious.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan, I can't hold it anymore." He forcefully started kissing Kenma and Kenma didn't refuse. He needed to have sex. 

"Let''s go to my house then" Kenma grabbed the other keys and went to his family house. They started kissing since the entrance. Even though Kenma cleaned it weekly, it was still a bit dusty, but neither of them started to care.

The kiss became more intense and their tongues started battling for dominance. Kenma was really submissive and quickly gave in to his Senpai. He liked to call it that way, it felt like they really had no ties to each other. The two years older man started stravelling to Kenma's chest making him moan in pleasure. Kenma took off his shirt and exposed his skinny body. The senpai started teasing Kenma's nipples. Sucking and softly biting. His other hand travelled instantly to Kenma's mouth, making Kenma suck on his fingers. The blond screamed in pleasure as the brunnette inserted his fingers in Kenma's hole.

"Oh Ken-chan you're making such a lewd face right now. I want to eat you up~♥ Of course... it'll be the other way around."

Suddenly the aura around senpai changed. He had an evil grin in his face and tied Kenma to the bed. Kenma started getting scared. Suddenly another guy appeared from the door.

"Wait... senpai" The other man started lickin Kenma's erection so roughly that he came inmediatley. "Stop please I just came!"

"What do you mean Ken-chan? We just started" In one thrust the brunnette entered Kenma making him scream in pain, and making a bit of blood leak. 

"Stop! It hurts! Take IT OUT! HURTS HURTS SO MUCH!" The older man that went into the room last spread Kenma's legs and inserted his fingers while the other was still penetrating. "NO! NO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! STOP PLEASE! IT HURTS EVEN MORE IF YOU DO THAT" But the man didn't listen and inserted his big throbbing cock inside Kenma, oordinating his hips with the brunette. "KUROO. SAVE ME KUROO! PLEASE!" The words came out of his mouth so easily and made the two man angry

"Kid, don't you know it's really rude to scream someone else's name while having sex?" The penetration intensified and a lot of blood started coming out. 

Kenma didn't have voice anymore. His throat was so sore because of the screaming and the forced oral sex. "stop... save me..." And just in the middle of penetration, Kenma passed away of the pain.

 

When he woke up, the men already left. Kenma started crying. He glanced at note at the side table and started crying harder. <<You were so cute yesterday. Let's have fun again~♥>>

<<Why is it me?! I only wanted to see the face of the person I love the most one more time.>>

Kenma stood up but he fell at the floor. He couldn't even walk. His hips and entrance hurted so much. He crawled to grab the phone but he heard a loud tak. A car's door. Kenma started sobbing. Senpai opened the door and gave Kenma a kiss on the fore head. Just after that, he stabbed Kenma in his leg and left. Kenma crawled again and called the police, just leaving it there. "Help..." And he passed away.

Kenma woke up at a hospital room with hot compresses on his hips and a stiched wound in his leg.

"Mister Kenma? I'm here to ask you some questions if you don't mind" The police man looked at him with pity. Kenma started crying and when the man tried to comfort him Kenma almost screamed. The man backed away realizing that Kenma was in a bad state. "I'm sorry I forgot-"

"It's fine..."

"Do you want to present charges? Because of the evidence you won't even need a lawyer or go to the judge's office."

"Are they going to prision?"

"If you present charges they'll go right now"

"Please let them rot in there"

"Gladly mister Kenma"

 

He appeared in the news. But he didn't care.

* * *

 

Kenma turned 23. Still no news from Kuroo. The rapists were reported dead after they were raped and stabbed in jail. Kenma was currently studying design with alternative classes. It was relaxing. 

 After a long day of work, Kenma returned to Kuroo's home just to find the lights were on. Kenma opened the door without making any noise and grabbing a cooking pan. His weak body made the best effort to hold the pan without shaking. The light of Kuroo's room was turned on. Kenma started shivering. <<Not another rapist. Please...>>

Kenma's weapon was on the floor. A startled Kuroo Tetsurou stared at him in desbelief.

"Kenma"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sleepy writing this chapter that I had to sing head, shoulders, knees and toes to remember that shoulders and elbows are different  
> Also... everything seems too good... >:D

Kenma woke up at Kuroo's bed. 

"I can't believe I still about you... after six years." Kenma let out a laugh in disbelief. He stood up and wobbled to the mirror. Hair just below the shoulders, but with just the tips blond. His cheekbones were prominent and he was about 179cm now. He was quite skinny but his back grew wider for some reason. He looked at the various scars of his body and felt totally ashamed. He was planning to put Kuroo's practise shirt on, the black one, but it wasn't there. <<I could've sworn it was here yesterday...>> He shrugged and chose a comfy cotton one. On his way to the kitchen he started smelling eggs, toasts, coffe, pie... Was he still dreaming?

When he arrived, he saw a wide muscular back covered by the black shirt. That hair was recognizable everywhere. Very black, shiny, and messy. A bed head. His bed head.

"K-Kuroo" 

The former Nekoma's captain turned around slowly. He had a serious look. He looked tired too. Kenma started pinching himself, everytime a bit harder. When he pinched the last time he knew it wasn't a dream. 

"Can I please talk to you now?"

Kenma had the biggest urge to kiss him, to confess, to hug him. But he hold back. They both sit down and started having breakfast.

"Thank you for the food"

The silence was awkward. Almost unbearable.

"Kenma... why... what did I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me to stop contacting you. I lost you... but please let me know why."

Kenma's eyes were filled with tears. "You are such an idiot. You left even though you could've stayed."

"Kenma... I had my reasons... I-"

"Bullshit. Kuroo you knew how dependant I was for you. Since you left, things only got worse."

"What do you mean?"

Kenma grabbed the news paper that had his article. <<A man was raped and almost died yesterday night. Read the full article in page 4>>

Kuroo's eyes widened as he read the article. When he finished, his gaze was inserted in Kenma's leg scar. As well as the self harm ones.

"Stop staring."

"Why did you-"

"Because I loved you. Since we were little to be honest. When you tried to sneak porn in my room I imagined I was the girl in every situation. When you told me you were dating that girl in class, I was totally devasted. I wanted to be with you forever Kuroo. And you left to-"

Kuroo smashed his lips onto Kenma's interrupting him. He hugged him tight after the sudden event.

"That's why I left. Until today I keep dreaming about you. If I stayed, I was sure I would lose you. That you would find me disgusting. Kenma. I love you so much Kenma." Kuroo's eyes were filled with tears and hugged his childhood friend again. "I'm so sorry Kenma. I'm so so sorry. I missed you so much. I returned because I had the urge to see you. You weren't at your house, so I entered mine to grab something to eat. And I suddenly saw all your stuff. The cat plush was there too. And you suddenly arrived, pale, with a pan in your hands. When you passed out I was so worried."

Kenma was speechless. No words came out of his mind. He felt numb. He was so happy his mind didn't react at all.

"Please say something... Kenma... You said you loved me... You don't anymore? I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable..."

"Kuroo" Kuroo's eyes shot to Kenma's and saw they were red because of the tears. "After all this time... all this damage... so you think I'm so messed up, and that I keep loving you?" Kuroo felt how his heart torn into a million pieces but Kenma spoke again. "Then you're right. Because I still love you." 

The childhood friends hugged tightly, crying their eyes out. After a while, they were cuddling in the bed. "I never imagined-" Kenma interrupted Kuroo taking his words from his mouth "I would be with you like this"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

 

Morning arrived and Kenma woke up in a pair of strong arms. His face was a few inches away from Kuroo's. It was his first time watching Kuroo sleep. The others didn't count because the pillows covered Kuroo's face. <<So handsome>> thought Kenma. In the midst of daydreaming, he felt a peck on the tip of his nose. Kuroo's eyes were sore because of the tears, so Kenma supposed his were too. 

"Good morning Kenma" 

"Good morning Kuroo" 

Kenma was turned on a lot. He could feel Kuroo's morning boner pressing against his, and his morning voice was hell and heaven at the same time. Kenma buried his face in Kuroo's bare pectorals and breathed in. <<So good>>

"Oi... that tickles."

"Kuroo..."

"Yes?" The black haired man started drinking water he left at the side table at night.

"Make love to me" And he almost choked.

"Kenma?"

"I had sex a lot of times, I was raped, and the only memory I want to have about sexual pleasure is you."

"I won't stop if I start Kenma... I don't want to hurt you." 

Kenma didn't lose time and started kissing Kuroo passionately. A very deep kiss. Kuroo's boner seemed to get bigger with every kiss. Kenma started leaving sloppy kisses down his neck, pectorals, abs and fianlly on his hip bones. Kuroo hissed but stayed in place. He wanted to do Kenma so badly. Kenma lowered Kuroo's boxers and stared in disbelief. "You are so big" Kenma said before shoving Kuroo's dick into his mouth.

"Fuck"

Kenma rolled his toungue while sucking. Then he opened his mouth and used his hand to stimulate his shaft while his tongue licked the tip. The veins in his dick started pumping more blood stiffening the boner even more, making Kenma pant. Kenma kept his work while hearing Kuroo's muffled moans and whispered curses. Kenma moved onto his balls and sucked while jerking him off. "Wait Kenma I'm going to cum"

"Do it" Said Kenma panting. He started deep throating making Kuroo moan louder. As Kuroo came, Kenma did too, while swallowing every drop of Kuroo's semen.

"My turn" Kuroo turned Kenma around, laying him in his back and sliding the boxers off. He spread and lifted Kenma's legas and started licking and stimulation his hole.

"Nnnn... Ah! Ah! K-Kuroo! That's too AH! Too much! I'm going to cum again!" and so he did, all over his stomach.

"Thanks for the meal"

Kenma's face went completely red and Kuroo chuckled. He started another french kiss, and started inserting his long fingers into Kenma's ass. The setter satrted panting and moaning. His face was a complete mess and for Kuroo that was a major turn on.

"Kuroo! Please stop teasing!"

"Beg Kitten" He said in a dangerously seductive voice. Kenma was completely hypnotized. Kuroo removed his fingers and saw how Kenma spread his ass with the most lewd face ever.

"Please Kuroo! Insert your big cock in my ass!" Kuroo lost all common sense and entered Kenma without any complications, only getting Kenma's grateful moans as a reward. "Move already Kuroo! I'm fine!" Kuroo started moving, painfully slow at first. "aaah... nn... faster!!!" Kuroo didn't waited for the second <<faster>>. He started penetratin Kenma faster and harder, making both of them moan loudly.

"Shit Kenma you are so tight"

"More! Kuroo more!"

The penetrating became more intense when Kuroo also moved to Kenma's chest and started pinching, licking and biting his nipples. Kenma's moans were load and very sensual showing that he was beyond excited. 

"Kenma I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!!! Please fill me up with your semen Kuroo!!! I love you!"

And so they came together. Panting, Kuroo rested his body on top of Kenma's. 

"I love you so much Kitten"

"I love you too Kuroo... wait. Kitten?"

"You resemble one"

"That's a kink you know?" They both laughed and kissed.

The forgot it was still morning, but it was a lazy saturday, so it was fine.

After they showered, and a second round when Kuroo started scraping his semen from Kenma's ass, they got dressed and went on a date.

* * *

 

It was sunset already, and on the way back home, Kuroo and Kenma bought snacks at the usual convenience store. They sat on the bench outside it in a very comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Kitten?"

"Hmm?"

"Be my boyfriend"

Kenma giggled. "Aren't we already?"

"I wanted to make it official."

"Of course"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo and Kenma were walking around a park hand in hand with a lovely aura surrounding them. A week already passed since they met again and the were both blissful.

"Kuroo!" A squeal was heard from affar, making the couple turn their faces to see who was calling. Kuroo's face was pale. And Kenma felt quite uneasy at the sight of a beautiful girl with the same hairstyle as his. She was a bit shorter, but they looked so much alike that it gavee him the creeps.

"I missed you so much!!! Babe... who is he?"

"Bianca... I told you already. We are nothing. It was a one night thing..."

"Nonsense! It was two times and you knew how I felt about you."

"Bianca. I was drunk and I confused you with my boyfriend over here."

Bianca's eyes widened completely. She could totally understand that Kuroo confused them.

"You... you're gay."

"And mine So if you don't mind we'll continue our pleasant walk and forget about you already." Kenma's outburst was shocking to the other two. So shocking that Kenma had time to drag Kuroo along without Bianca talking.

"Kenma..."

"I kinda get why you did it... So don't worry"

"I love you so much Kitten, ok? I'll love you forever."

"Kuroo, don't make promises that you may break in the future."

"I love you" Kuroo started giving his boyfriend a lot of pecks in his face making Kenma giggle.

 

They arrived at their house and went for a shower, a cute one, full of laughs and kisses. They got out and Kenma grabbed one of his boyfriends shirts.

"You know that a boyfriend shirt with nothing below makes a man go crazy."

"How old are you Kuroo? Control you hormones" said Kenma laughing, sitting behind Kuroo, resting his face in his bare back.

"I can't help it. I just love you so much."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Said Kenma with his arms open, inviting his boyfriend to have a deep and eotional conection.

* * *

 

Kenma catched a cold. Kuroo, as a doctor, was taking care of him with basic medicine. This time, he needed to buy stuff to cook, so he went to a supermarket.

"Kuroo!" The former Nekoma captain froze in place. <<Why is she insisting so much?>>, he thought.

"Bianca, leave me alone."

"Woah such a bad mood. Did your boyfriend left you already."

"Oh shut up. What do you want anyways?"

"You~"

"Fuck you Bianca"

"Gladly" she said with a smirk plastered on her lips

Kuroo let out an annoyed sigh and start buying the ingredients and some supplies.

 

As he went out, he could feel that someone was following, but there was no one. So he just ignored it and arrived at the house.

He didn't know that he and Kenma were in great danger, even more the semi blond.

 

"Kenma? How are you feeling Kitten?" When Kenma didn't answer Kuroo worried. It could be that he was sleeping, but the uneasy feeling he had made him go to their room.

As he entered he saw Bianca, with her makeup smudged and tears falling down her cheeks. Kuroo realized that she gave something to his boyfriend, since he was turning a bit blue.

"BIANCA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kuroo could hear faint wheezes from Kenma.  "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kuroo only realized the thin transparent string 10 minutes after Kenma stopped breathing. He started with CPR inmediately, but it was not helping.

"Why do you care for him... and not for me? LOVE ME YOU OR DIE FUCKER" Bianca went nuts. She tried to choke Kuroo but, he was way stronger. He broke the string and tied Bianca's arms, wrists and legs. He called an ambulence and the police as well.

Only when he heard the ambulance sirens, he beggan screaming for help. Screaming in a desperate way. The love of his life had no pulse, and he wasn't breathing either. The police came in quickly and found Kuroo crying. Bianca tied screaming "LOVE ME OR DIE" repeatedly and Kenma, layed in the bed with his hands crossed on his tummy. 

Everything was blurry for Kuroo. The got to the hospital, but the surgeon in charge wasn't there. Kuroo presented his medical credential and was assigned a medical team. The anesthesia wasn't quite nessesary if Kenma didn't wake up. Kuroo opened his neck with extreme caution. He could cut a vein and that way Kenma was done for. He concentrated, and found one part of the tracquea obstructed by a big piece of apple. Kuroo took it out inmeadiately and sutured Kenma's neck.

> _"I think that Snowhite is quite a fascinating story. But instead of a poisoned apple, I would use a big slice of the apple, making them choke. Fun isn't it?"_

Kuroo remebered that creepy quote from Bianca's lips after they had sex. Of course he didn't remembered the night. He was too busy drinking. That quote also explained Kenma's position. 

The surgery finished without further complictions, so they moved Kenma to another room and induced a coma. That way, conected to a machine, his organs would start functioning again.

But Kenma didn't wake up in a year. A whole year where Kuroo spilled is brain, searching for a way to wake Kenma up without any risks.

The elecrocardiogram started beeping faster as Kuroo entered the room. He began shaking his lover, but the beeping sound turned into a plain and continous sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. I'm sorry babes!!! Hope you like the chapter (low key crying here tho)


	5. Chapter 5

After exhausting 18 hours, Kenma's heart rate was stabilized again. Kuroo started working on that hospital, to personally take care of his beloved boyfriend. The former Nekoma's captain was a mess. His hair was dry because of stress, and most of the time he forgot to shave making him look messy.

It was November 17. Kuroo's birthday. Kenma had been in a coma for almost two years, and the hospital suggested to put him down. But Kuroo refused. Because of hospital policy, Kuroo had his day off because of his birthday. So he went like a visitor and stayed by Kenma's side until the sudden urge to sleep invaded him.

<<Kuroo I love you>>

He woke up, tears streaming down his face. Was Kenma suffering? Was he selfishly mantaining Kenma in a coma?

Kuroo took Kenma's hand in his and carassed it slowly. Tears kept flowing non stop. And after almost two years, Kenma's hand moved. Kuroo was crying even more, hugging his boyfriend. That hand movement was the best birthday gift he ever recieved.

The cat went to his house, took a shower, and with the biggest smile plastered on his face, fell asleep. Next day Kuroo arrived at work just to see a lot of nurses and colleagues looking at him. He ran to Kenma's room. Something was wrong.

The blond was sitting on the bed, looking out the window calmly.

"Kenma?"

The setter turned his head and looked at Kuroo weirdly.

"Who are you?"

"I Kenma... please... I'm your boyfriend"

"I'm not dating anyone. The person I love left to study overseas... please don't joke"

"Kenma... my name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I came back 2 years ago and confessed my love to you after you did. My ex-"

"Bianca"

"Ken-"

Kenma's eyes watered in a second. The memories haunting his head. The moment Kuroo left. When he was raped. When Kuroo arrived... when he was almost killed.

"Tetsurou!" Kenma cried. He opened his arms and invited Kuroo to a big and passionate hug. The former setter could see that his lover changed. Even though he was still muscular he lost weight. His skin and hair seemed dry and greasy at the same time. "I love you so much. So so much Kuroo. Thanks for waiting for me. I love you I-"

"I would go to hell and back for you. I love you too."

 

 

After a few observation days, Kenma was released. His hair had only his tips blond and it was long enough to style it in a lot of hairstyles.

"Welcome home" Kuroo said in a blissful state

"I'm home" Kenma smiles and teared up, making Kuroo kiss each one of his tears away.

July came, and Kuroo asked for a vacation at work. The hospital accepted gladly, because of all the help he offered to all of the patients.

With the money he gained at work, and by selling both of their houses, the couple had enough money to restart their lives. They travelled to Miyakojima and stayed there for a month in a nice villa with the sea right in front of them.

On the last night, the cats were walking on the shore, slightly touching the sea. The sun had just hide, but there was still a bit of light left. Kenma suddenly realized that a blushing Kuroo slided his hand into his pocket. Kenma noticed a soft box. He took it out and looked at Kuroo in disbelief. Kuroo was shaking a bit, he was really anxious, but he still managed to talk, placing his hand on top of Kenma's so he still doesn't see the content of the box. Nervously he cleared hos throat.

"Kenma... We've known each other since elementary school. I realized in middle school, that I saw you in a different way. I wanted to protect you, I wanted your attention. When we entered High School, and I was asked what Uni I would go to, I realized that if I stayed longer, I would eventually confess and lose you. So I moved overseas to forget anout those feelings I had for you. Of course, my plan backfired. I lost you, that's all I could think of when you asked me to not contacting you anymore. I realized that you were the love of my life and I needed to tell you. This past years have been hell without you... so please be the rest of the years with me, until we grow wrinkles and have gray hair. I love you Kenma Kozume..." Kuroo graped Kenma's hand, making him open the box.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
